guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Invulnerability
How about a list of invulnerable monsters? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:31, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Gwen is invulnerable right?--Blade (talk| ) 15:31, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Well, duh. *rofl* [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:33, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Hrmm. Not sure if I'd count that one, since she's more on of an "Ignored" ally. There are many such examples in the game, who are not targeted by enemies, but don't do much. Oink is included because he is one of the few such allies who can also attack. --50x19px user:Zerris 15:36, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Forgot one Zerris, don't worry I'll add it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:05, 29 April 2007 (CDT) This is a terrible untested list. The special blades cannot be the target of skills in general, why say that lifesteal can affect them? Oink cannot be attacked as he is an ally, so I don't know how you tested lifesteal to affect him. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 17:01, 29 April 2007 (CDT) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:17, 30 April 2007 (CDT) I didn't, I tested Life Stealing on Shiro, and have killed him with it. (In Sunjiang) I extrapolated Oink from there. Oink is Invulnerable to enemies, not to allies. I call him such because they freeze up, attempt to attack him, and fail, exaclty like we do when attacking invulnerable enemies. I say lifesteal affects them because AoE DOES affect them, and skills that hit them when they attack you also work. Lifesteal that is targeted does not work. The untested list is all skills that are AoE and could be used on nearby non-invulnerable enemies, or AoE that can be used on yourself. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:05, 29 April 2007 (CDT) How about the Bee Swarm? the article sais they are invulnerable (with a link to this article) Needs Testing *Do all Invulnerable Creatures have 10 regen? I know Shiro does, not sure about Aatxes. It might be a part of Invulnerability, or just Shiro's Personal Leetness. *Deep Wound (does it actually affect them? Only one way to test: Get an enemy with Deep Wound next to them and use Epidemic) *Related to the above, does Epidemic affect them, when used Nearby? What about Hypochondria? *Are they affected by Oppressive Gaze or Vampiric Swarm used nearby? *Can they be targeted by Spirits? *Rupture Soul? *Blind Was Mingson? *Weapon of Shadow? *Eruption? (The Blind is the part in question) *Throw Dirt? (When used on Adjacent) *Belly Smash? (Same as above) *Blinding Surge? " " *Blinding Powder? " " *Plague Sending? " " *Fevered Dreams? " " *Enfeebling Blood? " " *Caltrops? " " *Pestilence? " " *Return? *Dust Cloak? *Staggering Force? *Aura of Thorns? *Veil of Thorns? *Grenth's Fingers? --50x19px user:Zerris 16:32, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Also, my comment "and do not suffer from degeneration" is only a guess. Anybody wanna test with Viper's Nest and life stealing if it actually decreases shiros degen, or even applies itself? --50x19px user:Zerris 16:52, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Can they be knocked down? (Whirlwind on an Aatxe?) ^Please sign comments Zerris...anwyays, what about barbed trap+vipers+toxicity...easy way to tell.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:06, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :I stoped signing because I wrote everything there. :p And as for that, feel free. Just be aware you'll have to test on the Vengeful Aatxes, as Shiro is immune to conditions, you can't hurt Oink, and the Base Defenders will kill you instantly. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:11, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Not instantly...amd I can't test for awhile, since I mainly am on during weekends...but it actually is easy to trap teh base defender. You jsut need trapper's focus, and a team of infusers:D. If I find the time I'll test Shiro.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:25, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Druids Ummm from what ive seen on the page druids, they are invulnerable. Am i wrong?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:59, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Hrmm? Weird. On the link I followed last time, they were killable. seems you're right, I'll re-add it. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:03, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Traps do affect them. Pwnt.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 10:39, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :What about flame trap? Can they burn? I doubt it, since that's degen, but, maybe.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 10:42, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::Go ahead and test it. Just go to UW, pull some Vengefuls, and set up Flam Trap, Viper's Nest, Barbed Trap, and see what conditions they get. --50x19px user:Zerris 14:13, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::Don't have favor now, and gonna GvG soon. Believe me, I suck at testing things.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:14, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Budger Blackpowder Switched Cyndr to Budger. Turns out I had hit the Healing Breeze key when I had him selected. Cyndr doesn't give the message afterall. – Inniss 1428 09:11, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Deathly Swarm this also hits invurnerable creatures, like those cows/bulls on sjing jea--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 11:24, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Shiro So you could kill him if you had 8 trappers?--Relyk 03:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :"Shiro is immune to conditions and has 10 regen in addition to being Invulnerable. " Maybe with a ton of dust traps.. --Shadowcrest 03:33, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Vampiric Spirit Well since the update, this skill no longer steals life from a random enemy. Just thought I'd add that... Brick tamlin90 19:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:18, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Well of Suffering/Suffering If an invuln creature is in range of this will he take degen or is he imune to that kind too? :Anything which does not directly target the invulnerable creature can affect it, so yes, they would work. (T/ ) 09:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC)